The Dark Side HIATUS
by Jalooloo
Summary: Is Roxas who he thinks he is? This story tells the tales of Roxas on his journey to find his identity. As he walks the path of fate, his memories unfold and the truth is revealed. NOTE: PROBABLY WON'T CONTINUE.
1. Lost

_The Dark Side_

_By: Jalooloo_

_Summary:__ Is Roxas who he thinks he is? This story tells the tales of Roxas on his journey to find his identity. As he walks the path of fate, his memories unfold and the truth is revealed._

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or anything I mention in this story. This is MY own fan fiction of Kingdom Hearts with most parts made up by me._

_**Chapter 1: Lost**_

I went to sleep in my bed… in my house.

But I didn't wake up there.

I was in a rusted, rat infested, old shack – but something in my heart believed I have been here before.

Not much was in the shack… All that was there were, one bed (the one I woke up on), a broken TV, A beaded necklace, a child's dress and a picture of a lady.

That lady looked rich… but something was missing.

There was a ripped piece of the photo on her left side. A place where a child could fit.

I decided to go outside, to see if I was still in Twilight Town. But to my 'surprise' I wasn't.

The shack I stepped out of was located in the bottom of a canyon, a bright yellow canyon scattered with rocks, dirt, and more rocks.

I though I might as well go explore this land, trying to find any living creature _or thing_.

But as I started to walk towards an opening in the canyon wall, someone attacked me from behind.

I turned around to see a big white _thing_ with mysterious purple markings holding a type of hammer-like weapon.

When I asked to find a living creature or thing… I didn't mean this!

It swung at me and hit me until I fell to the ground. I couldn't do anything to protect myself.

I was really scared, I was practically frozen on floor, but my instincts told me to fight. I was the 'Struggle competition champion' at home, so I should be able to fight.

The _thing_ came charging towards me. I closed my eyes and swung my fists as hard as I could.

Then there was nothing but complete and utter silence.

At that moment I opened my eyes to find that the _thing _was gone and I had a… a… **A** **GIGANTIC KEY IN **_**MY**_** HANDS!**

As I examined it, it vanished into thin air.

**{~~~Lost~~~}**

When I finally made my way through the canyon passage I immediately focused my eyes on balloons, ferris wheels, food stalls and… OTHER PEOPLE!

"Hello?" a random girl jumped in front of me.

This girl had short black hair, a green headband around her forehead, a short black shirt with white flower patterns and a short black jacket over. She also wore short cream coloured pants with a black layer over the top, and huge knee length black socks with long cream coloured boots.

"Would you like some cotton candy?" She asked, "Oh sorry, my name is Yuffie and I wanted to know if you would like some cotton candy from my dad's shop… It is only 7 munny!"

"Hi Yuffie… I'm Roxas. I… ummm… would love some cotton candy but I, well, don't have any munny."

"Why would you come to a fair without munny?" Yuffie joked around.

I don't like sarcasm. "I am actually lost." I replied.

"You're such a joker… come over here."

**{~~~Lost~~~}**

"This is Leon. This is Aerith. This is Cid. And last, and of course least, this is Cloud." Yuffie introduced.

"Who's this guy?" Leon asked in a lifeless voice.

"I am Ro…" I tried to answered, but Yuffie interrupted me and blurted, "He is Roxas! He forgot to bring his munny and he is 'lost'. Jokes… Well, I decided he should join us. His parents wouldn't mind! I hope… hehe"

"Hey let's go on a carnival ride!" Aerith suggested.

"HELL YEAH!" Cid replied.

"I am going on the motorbike rollercoaster!" Cloud declared.

"We will all go on the same one!" Yuffie screeched like a happy school girl, "First we will go on the motorbike rollercoaster for Cloud, the blind slide for me, Aerith's fav – The log ride, the haunted house for Cid, whatever Roxas wants then Cid's favourite – the tea cup ride!"

"HEY!" Cid nudged Yuffie.

"Okay then, the kaleidoscope looking bumper cars."

"They do not look like kaleidoscopes!"

**{~~~Lost~~~}**

First we went on the motorbike rollercoaster, Yuffie paid for me.

After it was done… We headed straight for the bumper cars.

Then the blind slide, then the log ride, then the haunted house… BLAH BLAH BLAH.

And when it was my turn to pick a ride, another girl joined us.

She had the prettiest blond hair I have ever seen, the most gorgeous blue eyes and a plain white dress with blue flip flops.

"Namin'e you're finally here!"

**{~~~Lost~~~}**

After we rode all the rides, we decided to go and have cotton candy, and sodas.

"Sorry, I don't eat cotton candy, remember Yuffie?"

"Oh yeah… You can have your favourite."

"Sea salt ice-cream!" The three girls said at the same time… in the same tone.

The food was delicious. The group tried to get me into their conversations but I kept on zoning out. I was having visions of a little boy, crying, calling out stuff like "MUM!" "LET ME GO!" and "DON'T HURT HER!"

I finally stopped having visions when I heard five particular words…

"Let's" "Play" "Spin" "The" "Bottle"

**{~~~Lost~~~}**

"Does everyone know how to play?" Yuffie asked.

Everyone replied saying, "Yes." But that was no use.

"I will say the rules anyway. I will spin first, if it lands on a girl, I kiss them on the cheek. And if it lands on boy, I kiss them on the lips. The next person to spin will be on my left… And so on. And if it is a boy's turn, they do the same, but… they kiss girls on the mouth and boys on the cheek."

So Yuffie had the first spin. It was exciting to watch but every time the front of the bottle spun towards me, I felt queasy.

The bottle was getting slower and slower… but then it fell on… CID!

Cid was sitting directly in front of Yuffie, so Yuffie leaned over the table and kissed Cid. I was beside Cid, so I had the worst view ever.

It was now Aerith's turn.

Round and round the bottle spun, until it stopped on Namin'e… but then the wind blew it slightly so it turned to Leon.

Aerith x Leon… Smoochie Smoochie… lol.

"Oooooooooooooooo." Yuffie cooed.

"Shut up." Leon pouted.

Now it was Namin'e's turn.

Spin a spinny spin spin the bottle went.

And… It… Landed… On… ME!

I have never kissed a girl before!

Her gentle lips went on mine, and it felt like 5 seconds in heaven.

**{~~~Lost~~~}**

"Okay, after one hour of playing… I kissed six people. Namin'e kissed five people. Aerith kissed six people. Cloud kissed five people. Cid kissed five people. Roxas kissed four people. And Leon kissed a whopping twelve people!" Yuffie puffed.

"As a tradition…" Namin'e giggled.

"The winner gets too…" Aerith giggled even louder.

"Throw three eggs…" Yuffie tried to keep the laughter in.

"At the loser!" Cid, Leon and Cloud shouted in a funny way.

Oh… no…

**{~~~Lost~~~}**

After the egg throwing… the fair was over. And we promised to meet back at the fair tomorrow.

I kind of liked my 'new life'.

The others reminded me of Hayner, Pence and Olette.

I walked back to my so called, 'new scrappy home' to try and find something to do.

As I expected, nothing.

"Roxas?" The sweet voice of Namin'e called.

"Namin'e?" I called back.

"Is this your house?"

"I guess so."

"Hey… can I stay for a while. My parents are coming back to town in one week. I just got a text. So is it possible that I can stay here for a day or two?"

"It isn't really a good house… you can say I have no parents to look after me."

"Oh… That is okay."

Then we both went inside _my_ shack.

"This place could have a bit of a make-over." Namin'e said in a calm whisper.

"Yeah…"

"Hey, do you want to walk to my place to get some paint, and some tools? My dad is a painter and my mum is a carpenter. So I know a lot."

"Sure."

"It is a twenty minute walk, and a ten minute sprint."

**{~~~Lost~~~}**

We got back to my house with, two paint brushes, one ultra-quick drying pink paint and ultra-quick drying florescent blue paint. Oh yeah, and an inflatable bed.

"If we start the walls now, we can go for a little jog then start the floors." Namin'e cheered.

"Pink walls and blue floors… Okay!"

"Sure."

We covered the walls with pink, and then we went outside.

"Hey…"

"Yeah…"

"I want to try something Roxas… Close your eyes."

I closed my eyes.

Then something pushed against my lips and once I realized what it was… I screeched, "A PAINTBRUSH!"

Author's notes: Hope you liked that chapter! I thought I could call it, I am lost but I like it. But I just called it LOST…

Please review!

Roxas: Yeah! Please review.

Namin'e: This is not a one shot, so…

Jalooloo: Put it on alert too!


	2. Taken In

_The Dark Side_

_By: Jalooloo_

_Summary:__ Is Roxas who he thinks he is? This story tells the tales of Roxas on his journey to find his identity. As he walks the path of fate, his memories unfold and the truth is revealed._

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or anything I mention in this story. This is MY own fan fiction of Kingdom Hearts with most parts made up by me._

_**Chapter 2: Taken In**_

Then something pushed against my lips and once I realized what it was… I screeched, "A PAINTBRUSH!"

"You're funny Namin'e"

Then we went back to the house and painted the floor.

**{~~~Taken In~~~}**

It has been a while since we painted the walls and floor and Namin'e is now asleep.

The bed I am sleeping on was REALLY uncomfortable… So I can't sleep.

Until…

Okay… I will admit it… Namin'e tucked me into bed and she slept way after me.

Something weird happened when I was sleeping.

Voices, voices saying 'Wake up.' 'Think out of the box.' 'Cherish your friends.' 'Ro-ro-ro-roxas?' seemed to be coming from the TV. But it was broken!

Roxas was cautious and thought about the meetings… because if it wasn't the TV – there must be something making him dream that.

Whenever he looked up, the TV wasn't on and Namin'e was fast asleep.

**{~~~Taken In~~~}**

"_Wake up sleepy bum!"_

"_Roxas?"_

"_Oh, I guess water is the only conclusion."_

"WHAT! Namin'e… Namin'e I am awake now!"

"Good."

"What time is it?"

"We slept in!"

"JUST TELL ME THE TIME!"

"Okay meanie bobeenee… It is 5:35am."

"You call that late?"

"Yes I do Roxas… And you call it early?"

**{~~~Taken In~~~}**

I'm here… outside my house, having a jog with Namin'e.

And yes, she convinced me to _stay_ awake.

"Remember that we have to go the fair again today!" Namin'e stated.

"Yeah…" I replied with no enthusiasm. The earlier we go there, the less time I have to spend with her _alone_.

"Hello Roxas… Ooo, you have Namin'e too." An unfamiliar voice hissed, "Come with me."

"NO! Who are you?" I shouted.

Then some petals fell from his dark black cloak with a black hood. Whoever he was, he was way taller then me. And had flower coming out of his clothes…

"Marluxia…" Namin'e muttered.

"Ah, you guessed that right." The guy said sarcastically.

"What do you want Marlu…" Namin'e said with no fear, but was cut off by the other person.

"I am Marluxia… what do you think I want?"

"A girlfriend… or death." I argued in a cocky way.

"Oh, they're both good options Roxas… But I pick the third option, none of the above." Marluxia said… sarcastically again.

I guess this guy is sarcastic a lot.

Then a dark purple and black hole appeared out of nowhere.

"What does this _guy_ want?" I said sarcastically, playing Marluxia's game.

Then one of the people got a scythe out and the other got kunai knives out and attacked.

**{~~~Taken In~~~}**

That hurt… and Namin'e was surprisingly good at fighting.

"Guy? Guy?" The other mysterious person questioned in a _girly and high pitched but un-meaningful voice… _sarcasm sucks.

Then he took his hood off… _She_ took _her_ hood off.

"Hey, I am Larxene." She replied, "Marluxia," she clicked her fingers in his face, "Take your hood off.

Then Marluxia took his hood off.

Larxene had Blond hair with two 'backwards bangs' like antlers.

Marluxia had messy and curly, pink hair that spreads to his shoulders.

Then Marluxia grabbed my hands and pulled me in a portal and Larxene did the same to Namin'e.

**{~~~Taken In~~~}**

We ended up at a biiiiigggggggggggggg castle.

"Bonjour mademoiselle." Some guy with dreadlocks said, "Jem'appelle Xaldin. Comment t'appelles-tu?"

"What?" I replied.

Namin'e nudged me and whispered in my ear, "Roxas, he is speaking French. His name is Xaldin."

"Xald…" I replied.

Then, Xaldin grabbed Namin'e's hand and… KISSED IT!

"Comment t'appelles-tu madam?" Xaldin said romantically.

"Namin'e." She replied.

"Oui… Namin'e, beautiful." Xaldin smirked.

"Je t'aime comme la compote de pommes." Namin'e snorted.

I had no idea what they were saying.

"Stop flirting with our prisoners Xaldin." Marluxia sighed.

"Prisoners?" I asked… but I think no one heard.

"And by the way, I am allergic to apple sauce Xaldin." Namin'e laughed.

"Oh well, I will just move on to Madam Larxene." Xaldin laughed in a serious way.

"Don't think about it." Larxene said in a flat tone.

**{~~~Taken In~~~}**

"Namin'e?"

"Roxas?"

"What are we going to do now?"

"Where are we?"

"I-I don't…"

"…really know."

Author's notes: Hope you liked this chapter!

Sorry, but please correct me if I spelt the French part wrong.

For the people who don't know what French is… It is what the citizens of France (in Europe) speak.

Oh, here is the translation for the French part:

We ended up at a biiiiigggggggggggggg castle.

"Hello Miss." Some guy with dreadlocks said, "My name is Xaldin. What is your name?"

"What?" I replied.

Namin'e nudged me and whispered in my ear, "Roxas, he is speaking French. His name is Xaldin."

"Xald…" I replied.

Then, Xaldin grabbed Namin'e's hand and… KISSED IT!

"What is your name m'am?" Xaldin said romantically.

"Namin'e." She replied.

"Yes… Namin'e, beautiful." Xaldin smirked.

"I love you like apple sauce." Namin'e snorted.

I had no idea what they were saying.

"Stop flirting with our prisoners Xaldin." Marluxia sighed.

"Prisoners?" I asked… but I think no one heard.

"And by the way, I am allergic to apple sauce Xaldin." Namin'e laughed.

"Oh well, I will just move on to Madam Larxene." Xaldin laughed in a serious way.

"Don't think about it." Larxene said in a flat tone.


End file.
